disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Randale-Ralph
Randale-Ralph (Originaltitel: Wreck-It Ralph) ist der Hauptcharakter im Film Ralph reichts und versucht in diesem ein Held zu werden, um nicht weiter der Schurke eines Acardespiels zu sein. Er wird auch in der Fortsetzung wieder der Hauptcharakter sein. Hintergrund Videospiel Im fiktiven Arcade-Videospiel Fix-It-Felix Jr. ist Ralph der Hauptgegner des Spiels, welcher vor Wut das neue Wohnhaus zerstört. Bei jenem fängt er damit an die Fenster zu zerstören und nimmt sich dann Stück für Stück den Rest des Gebäudes vor. Allerdings kommt Fix-It Felix Jr. und bewirft ihn mit Ziegelsteinen, um Ralph davon abzuhalten das Haus vollends zu zerstören. Es gelingt ihm den Bösewicht des Spiels Ralph zu schlagen, welcher daraufhin in hohem Bogen vom Dach des Hauses aus in eine Schlammpfütze geworfen wird. Entwicklung In den ersten Entwürfen der Geschichte war Ralph eine der Nebenfiguren des Films, da Fix-It Felix Jr. zunächst den Titel des Protagonisten der Geschichte inne hatte. Der Drehbuchautor Phil Johnston glaubte jedoch, dass die Geschichte von Ralph, der versuchte, eine größere Person - ein Held - zu werden, interessanter wäre und wechselte daher die Rolle der beiden Charaktere. Ralph durchlief viele verschiedene Designs und war nicht immer ein übergroßer Mensch mit ungewöhnlich großen Fäusten und Füßen. Stattdessen war Ralph überhaupt kein Mensch: Er war ein Biest, das wie ein rotes Pelzmonster (ähnlich dem Charakter Sulley aus Die Monster AG), bis hin zu einer abscheulichen Schneemannartigen Kreatur. Ralph ähnelte sogar an einigen Stellen einer Figur im Stil der Comic-Bösewichte der 1930er-Jahre, wie etwa Pete aus den Mickey Maus-Kurzfilmen. Damit das Publikum ein Beziehung zu der Figur aufbauen konnte, wurde Ralphs Design zu einer humanoiden Figur, die jedoch dem übertriebenen Stil eines Acht-Bit-Videospiels der 80er Jahre entsprach, geändert. Persönlichkeit Trotz seiner schurkischen Programmierung ist Ralph letztendlich ein süßer, wohlmeinender Charakter. Er ist auch sehr lässig und etwas entspannt. Obwohl er von überlegenen Persönlichkeiten (wie der übermäßig rauen Sergeant Calhoun oder dem gutmütigen Feli) umgeben ist, trägt Ralph sich auf eine Art und Weise, die wesentlich menschlicher ist. Als direktes Ergebnis seiner Programmierung ist Ralph jedoch auch ein zerstörerischer Trottel mit einem zugegebenermaßen explosiven Charakter. Als solcher kann er gelegentlich in Wutanfälle geraten, die ihn herumtoben lassen und die Gegenstände um ihn herum zerstören lässt. Dies ist es, was letztendlich Ralphs unangenehmen Ruf in Niceland und der gesamten Arcade. Trotzdem unternimmt Ralph ernsthafte Anstrengungen (auf eine eher passiv-aggressive Weise), um seine Laune und seine zerstörerischen Gewohnheiten für seine Mitmenschen und sich selbst zu unterdrücken - insbesondere bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen wie der Feier zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum zu Beginn des Films. Seine Programmierung und seine ständige Misshandlung machen dies jedoch schwierig. Ralph war zu Beginn des Films eine ziemlich selbstsüchtige Figur; Sein Ziel war es, den Respekt und die Herzen anderer Videospielcharaktere zu gewinnen, indem er eine Medaille holte, die er jedoch nur bekam, weil er ein riesiges Chaos anrichtete - einschließlich Diebstahl, physischer Einschüchterung und Zerstörung der Arcade-Statuten durch „Game Jumping“. Er war auch arrogant, durch sein Eigeninteresse geblendet und bereute es kaum, dass er bei seiner Jagd nach einer Medaille Schaden angerichtet hat. Trotzdem waren seine Absichten gut gemeint; er wollte nicht zum Helden werden, um einer zu werden. Stattdessen lebte er jahrelang mit dem Glauben, dass nur Helden Freundschaften schließen und Wertschätzung für ihre Arbeit gewinnen können, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Ruf zu ändern, in der Hoffnung, einen „exklusiven“ Luxus zu erhalten. Da er dreißig Jahre lang Vorurteilen und Misshandlungen ausgesetzt war, hatte Ralph nur wenig Zeit, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Als er die junge, temperamentvolle Vanellope kennenlernt, erfährt Ralph, dass Medaillen und en Lob nicht etwas Lob nicht das sind, was einen guten Kerl ausmacht, aber Liebe und Fürsorge für andere schon. Ralph war liebevoll und tapfer und hat große Anstrengungen unternommen, um Vanellopes Glück und Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, letztlich auf Kosten seiner eigenen. So konnte er sich im Verlauf des Films von selbstsüchtig zu selbstlos entwickeln. Durch seine Freundschaft mit Vanellope erweist er sich auch als äußerst beschützerisch, da er sie während des gesamten Films ständig vor verschiedenen Widersachern beschützte und gewillt war, denen, die sie unfair behandelten und sie diskriminierten, körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Dies ist zum Teil aus verhältnismäßigem Mitgefühl für die junge Dame, da sie eine ähnliche Behandlung wie Ralphs durchgemacht hat und Ralphs Wunsch unterstützte, damit er glücklich wird. Dies ist auch in der ersten Hälfte des Films zu sehen, als Ralph dem heimatlosen Q*Bert und seinen Kollegen gemeinnützig gestohlene Kirschen schenkte, da ihr Spiel ausgeschaltet worden ist und sie ohne Nahrung und Substanz zurück blieben. Ralphs Fürsorge für andere wurde auch während des Finales gezeigt, wo er obdachlose Videospielcharaktere als Nachbarn in Niceland einlud. Obwohl er nicht gerade ein intellektuelles Wesen zu sein scheint, beweist Ralph tatsächlich einiges an Intelligenz, da er die Möglichkeit hat, Pläne und wirksame Handlungsmöglichkeiten vor Ort zusammenzustellen und seine Muskeln kreativ zu nutzen . Dies zeigt sich vor allem während seiner Abenteuer in Hero's Duty und Sugar Rush sowie beim Höhepunkt am Ende des Films. Aussehen thumb|250px|Größenverhältnisse der Charaktere Als stämmiger und großer Mann lässt sich Ralphs Alter auf um die 30 schätzen. In seinem Design könnte man schon fast von einem Koloss sprechen, da er massiv und muskulös gebaut ist. Auch seine Hände, die er tagtäglich für seinen "Job" benötigt, sind riesig, während sein Kopf eher kleiner ausfällt. Zu seiner leichten Knubbelnase besitzt er braune, strubbelige und nach hinten abstehende Haare, braune Augen und gleichfarbige, struppige Augenbrauen. Ralph trägt ein orangen-kariertes T-Shirt über einem türkis-grünem, das an den Ärmeln schon vereinzelnd zerfetzt ist und eine braune Latzhose mit nur einem Träger auf einer Seite und läuft barfuß. Fähigkeiten *'Übermenschliche Kräfte:' Bekannt dafür, Gebäude mit seinen bloßen Händen zu zerstören, besitzt er dadurch enorme und somit übermenschliche Kräfte. Hierbei gelingt es ihm auch, einen Monster-Wunderball in Zwei zu brechen (in der Szene ein Gag, da die Süßigkeit eigentlich gelutscht werden soll), oder die Gefängnismauer mit bloßer Kraft zu durchbrechen, um Felix zu retten. *'Unbeugsamer Wille:' Da er unbedingt dem Ziel nachgehen möchte, ein Held zu werden, besitzt Ralph einen unbeugsamen Willen, da er sich im Film nicht von diesem Ziel abbringen lässt. Dass er damit andere Spielfiguren in Gefahr bringt, ist eher ein unabsichtlicher Nebeneffekt, da er auf seine Ideen und Pläne zu fokussiert ist. *'Unsterblichkeit:' In dem Spiel Fix-it-Felix kann Ralph niemals sterben, da das Spielprogramm immer wieder vorsieht, ihn zu heilen oder wieder zum Leben zu bringen. Allerdings gilt dies nur in seinem eigenem Spiel und nicht außerhalb in der Game Central Station oder in anderen Spielen. Stirbt Ralph in diesen Welten, so heißt es für ihn "Game Over" und somit auch für sein Spiel, da diesem der Schurke fehlen würde. Auftritte ''Ralph reichts Ralph in der Selbsthilfegruppe.|thumb|left|250px Zum dreißigjährigem Jubiläums seines Spiels Fix-It Felix Jr. besucht Ralph eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Bösewichte, um sich von dem Stress der letzten 30 Jahre zu befreien. Er erzählt dort, dass er nicht länger der Bösewicht sein möchte, was die anderen Mitglieder der Selbsthilfegruppe sehr schockiert, da diese Angst haben, dass dieser „Turbo geht“. Ralph versichert den anderen aber, dass er nur ein besseres Leben möchte. Allerdings ist das Umprogrammieren eines Spiels in der Arcade sehr gefährlich und es kann dazu führen, dass es ausgestöpselt wird. Ralph und Felix unterhalten sich.|thumb|right|250px Nach dem Treffen kehrt Ralph niedergeschlagen zurück nach Hause und findet heraus, dass die Niceländer, die Bürger in seinem Spiel, und einige andere geladenen Gäste eine Party anlässlich des 30-jährigen Jubiläums des Spiels abhalten. Ralph beschließt deshalb an der Tür zu klopfen. Gene öffnet ihm die Tür und bittet Fix-It Felix Jr. die Angelegenheit zu klären. Die beiden führen zunächst ein unangenehmes Gespräch, bei welchem Ralph Felix überzeugen kann ihn auf die Party einzuladen. Er betritt die Party, wovon die Niceländer weniger begeistert sind. Ralph protestiert, da er seiner Meinung nach ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Spiels ist. Es wird eine Torte in den Raum getragen, auf welcher Ralph in Schokolade auf dem Boden liegt. Er stellt sich selbst auf das Dach des Hauses, was einen heftigen Streit zwischen ihn und Gene hervorruft. Es kommt zum Eklat und Ralph zerstört versehentlich die Torte. Er handelt aus, dass er im Haus wohnen darf, wenn er eine Medaille bekommt. Gene sagt, dass er nie eine gewinnen könne, weil er ein Bösewicht ist und nur Dinge kaputt machen kann. Ralph in der Heldenausrüstung.|thumb|left|250px Ralph begibt sich dann in die Bar „Tapper's“ und fragt den Besitzer, ob er ein Spiel kennt, welches auch Bösewichten eine Medaille gibt. Diesem fällt keins ein und rät ihm in seiner Fundsachenkiste nach einer zu suchen. Während er in der Kiste kramt, trifft er auf einen Soldaten aus dem Spiel ''Hero's Duty, der Angst vor den Cy-Bugs hat und sich darüber beschwert, dass man bei einem Sieg nur eine Medaille bekommt, welche Medaille der Helden heißt. Er sieht dann eine Kakerlake auf der Schulter von Ralph, rastet aus, läuft gegen eine Wand und wird so ohnmächtig. Ralph ergreift die Möglichkeit eine Medaille zu gewinnen und nimmt seine Ausrüstung an sich. Mit der Ausrüstung begibt er sich in das Spiel Hero's Duty. Ralph erhält die Medaille der Helden.|thumb|right|250px Als er das Spiel erreicht, ist es anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Es ist ein sehr brutales und gefährliches Spiel, welchem Ralph Angst einjagt. Ziel des Spiels ist es die Cy-Bugs zu besiegen. Da Ralph mit der Situation überfordert ist, gerät er in Panik, rennt hin und her und stört den Charakter des Spielers am Spielen, weshalb dieser das Spiel verliert. Das verärgert Sergeant Calhoun, so dass sie Ralph ermahnt. In der nächsten Runde rennt Ralph einfach in das Labor, aus welchem die Cy-Bugs kommen, und holt sich dort die Medaille der Helden ab, die ihm dort feierlich überreicht wird. Während er sich feiern lässt, tritt er versehentlich auf ein Cy-Bug-Ei, was einen Baby-Cy-Bug freisetzt. Dieser greift Ralph direkt an. Während des Kampfes landet Ralph zusammen mit dem Baby-Cy-Bug in einer Rettungskapsel, welche die beiden nach Sugar Rush befördert, wo der Cy-Bug in einem Toffee See landet und dort verschwindet. Jedoch stirbt er nicht, wovon Ralph ausgeht, sondern schafft es unter die Erde. Ralph trifft Vanellope.|thumb|left|250px Zur gleichen Zeit macht sich Fix-It Felix Jr. auf die Suche nach Ralph, da während seiner Abwesenheit, Mr. Litwak, der Besitzer der Arcade, das Spiel außer Betrieb genommen hat, da Ralph dort nicht auftaucht. Um zu verhindern, dass es abgeschaltet wird, muss Felix Ralph zurückholen. Er trifft auf Sergeant Calhoun. Während sich die beiden unterhalten, fliegt Ralph in seiner Kapsel mit einem Cy-Bug vorbei. Sergeant Calhoun sieht den Cy-Bug und macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm, um zu verhindern, dass er sich vermehrt und ein Spiel zerstört. Felix schließt sich ihr an, da er Ralph finden muss. Die beiden finden schnell heraus, dass sie nach Sugar Rush geflogen sind und machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Zur gleichen Zeit sucht Ralph seine Medaille, welche er hoch oben auf einem Baum sieht. Er versucht den Baum hochzuklettern und trifft dabei auf Vanellope von Schweetz, die Ralph zunächst ärgert. Als sie die Medaille entdeckt, klettert sie schneller als Ralph den Baum hoch und nimmt die Medaille an sich. Sie benutzt die Medaille als Antrittsgeld für das Rennen in Sugar Rash, was das eigentliche Spielelement des Spiels ist. Vanellopes Rennwagen.|thumb|right|250px Ralph flieht aus dem Schloss, um einen Rennfahrer zu finden, der ihm die Medaille zurückgibt, wenn er gewinnt. Er findet Vanellope, wie sie den anderen Rennfahrern ihr Auto zeigt. Die anderen Rennfahrer, angeführt von Taffyta Muttonfudge, machen sich über sie lustig und treten auf das Auto ein. Das ärgert Ralph, sodass er zu der Gruppe rennt und ihnen Angst einjagt, sodass die Rennfahrer die Flucht ergreifen. Beeindruckt von Ralphs Stärke, schlägt Vanellope einen Pakt vor. Wenn er ihr hilft einen richtigen Rennwagen zu beschaffen, dann gewinnt sie das Rennen für ihn und gibt ihm seine Medaille zurück. Ralph stimmt dem zu und zusammen machen die beiden sich auf den Weg zur Rennautofabrik, um Vanellope ein Auto zu bauen. Die beiden spielen das Minispiel, welches die Fabrik darstellt, und bauen ein Auto. Während Ralph es misslungen findet, ist Vanellope wie verzaubert von dem Auto. Die beiden unterschreiben auf dem Auto und wollen die Fabrik verlassen, als auf einmal King Candy mit seinen Wachen auftaucht. Vanellope versucht mit dem Auto zu flüchten, kann es jedoch nicht fahren, sodass Ralph schließlich mit seinen Fäusten das Auto antreibt und die beiden flüchten. Ralph erfährt mehr über Vanellopes Leben.|250px|thumb|left Vanellope lenkt ihn in einen geheimen Ort im Cola-Berg, wo sie sich vor King Candy verstecken können. Als sie dort angekommen sind, wird Ralph sauer und fragt sie, wie sie das Rennen gewinnen soll, wenn sie nicht einmal Auto fahren kann. Er erwähnt außerdem wie wichtig die Medaille für ihn ist, da es die einzige Möglichkeit ist in seinem Spiel Anerkennung zu erhalten, was Vanellope an ihre Motivation erinnert. Sie sagt ihm, dass das Gewinnen des Rennens für sie auch ganz wichtig ist und dass sie im Cola-Berg wohnen muss, weil sie als Bug abgestempelt wird. Sie zeigt Ralph ihren Schlafplatz, der sehr ungemütlich aussieht. Ralph fühlt auf einmal mit ihr mit, da er sie sehr gut verstehen kann. Deshalb beschließt er Vanellope so gut wie möglich dabei zu helfen, dass Rennen zu gewinnen. Das tut er nicht nur, um die Medaille zu bekommen, sondern auch um Vanellope glücklich zu machen. Deshalb benutzt er seine Fäuste und baut damit eine Testrennstrecke für Vanellope, damit sie das Fahren üben kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Vanellope ziemlich talentiert ist und Ralph glaubt daran, dass sie das Rennen gewinnen kann. Sie verlassen den Berg, um sich zum Startpunkt des Rennens zu geben. Vanellope geht jedoch noch einmal kurz rein, um etwas aus dem Inneren des Berges zu holen. thumb|Ralph bekommt seine Medaille von King Candy zurück|250px Während ihrer Abwesenheit kommt King Candy allein und angeblich unbewaffnet an. Ralph greift wütend den König an und fühlt sich boshaft wegen Candys Behandlung an sich selbst und Vanellope. King Candy ist in der Lage, Ralphs Temperament zu unterwerfen, indem er dessen Medaille enthüllt, die er auf mysteriöse Weise zurückerobert hat. Als Gegenleistung für die Rückgabe der Medaille, soll er Vanellope abhalten am Rennen teilzunehmen, da ihre Teilnahme Sugar Rush zerstören könnte. Sollte Vanellope das Rennen gewinnen, wird Vanellope laut Candy den verfügbaren Avataren hinzugefügt und den Spielern als Avatar zur Verfügung gestellt. Der Nachteil ist, dass das „Glitchen“ von Vanellope dem Spieler und Litwak glauben lassen können, dass das Spiel defekt ist, was dazu führen könnte, dass der Sugar Rush-Automat ausgesteckt wird. Die Bewohner des Spiels würden nicht nur obdachlos werden, sondern Vanellope würde, da Glitche ihr Spiel nicht verlassen können, gefangen sein und sterben. King Candy bittet Ralph, Vanellope irgendwie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit aus dem Rennen zu halten, was Ralph verständnisvoll akzeptiert. thumb|Ralph zerstört Vanellopes Kart|left|250px Nachdem Candy gegangen ist, kehrt Vanellope mit einer Überraschung für Ralph zurück: eine selbstgemachte Medaille mit der Inschrift „Du bist mein Held“. Vanellope sagt, dass sie die Medaille nur für den Fall gemacht hat, dass sie Ralphs Originalmedaille nicht gewinnen konnten. Das berührt Ralph sehr und macht die folgenden Aktionen umso schwieriger für ihn. Der emotional zerstörte Ralph versucht dann, Vanellope vom Rennen abzuhalten, aber als Vanellope Ralphs Medaille bemerkt, glaubt sie, dass er sie von dem König dafür bekommen hat und die beiden fangen an zu streiten. Ralph versucht zu erklären, dass Vanellopes Leben in Gefahr ist, aber sie reagiert darauf nicht. Vanellope erklärt, dass sie Ralphs Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt und ohne ihn weitergehen wird. Aus Angst um ihre Sicherheit hängt Ralph Vanellope an einem Lollipop-Baum und zerstört ihr Kart. Vanellope schreit nach ihm, damit er aufhört, aber Ralph zerquetscht das Kart zusammen mit ihren Träumen von Rennen und ein besseres Leben zu bekommen. Verzweifelt gleitet Vanellope vom Lollipop-Baum ab und sieht Ralph durch die Tränen an und sagt, dass er wirklich ein schlechter Kerl ist. Vanellope läuft dann mit gebrochenem Herzen davon und Ralph fühlt sich niedergeschlagen und kehrt mit seinen beiden Medaillen zu seinem Spiel zurück. Ralph auf dem Balkon im Penthouse|thumb|250px Als er zurückkehrt, findet er heraus, dass alle Niceländer, außer Gene, zur Game Central Station geflohen sind. Gene erzählt Ralph, dass, als Felix nach ihm suchte und nie wieder zurückkehrte, alle in Panik gerieten und flohen. Gene informiert auch Ralph darüber, dass Mr. Litwak das Spiel am Morgen ausstecken wird. Ralph entschuldigt sich für das Ereignis, aber Gene gibt wie versprochen die Schlüssel zum Penthouse und geht ebenfalls. Der elende Ralph steht dann auf dem Balkon des Wohnhauses und bereut alles, was er getan hat, vor allem Vanellopes einzige Chance auf ein besseres Leben zu ruinieren. In diesem Moment wird Ralph klar, wie schrecklich er war und wirft seine Medaille auf den Bildschirm des Spiels und akzeptiert, dass er kein Held ist. Die Wirkung der Medaille klopft an das Out of Order-Zeichen und enthüllt den Sugar-Rush-Automaten. Auf dem Automaten sieht Ralph, dass Vanellopes Bild prominent darauf steht und ihn misstrauisch gegenüber den Worten des Königs macht. Ralph eilt zurück nach Sugar Rush, um Antworten zu finden. Als er ankommt, findet Ralph Sauer Drops, der das Wrack von Vanellopes Kart putzt. Indem er ihn als eine Methode der Folter leckt, bekommt Ralph Sauer Drops dazu ihm zu sagen, dass King Candy sich in den Code von Sugar Rush einhakte und versuchte Vanellope Existenz zu löschen, was sie in einen Glitch verwandelte. Er verrät Ralph auch, dass, wenn Vanellope in einem offiziellen Rennen die Ziellinie überquert, das Spiel zurückgesetzt wird und sie kein Glitch mehr sein wird. Bill erzählt Ralph, dass Vanellope und Felix beide in King Candys Kerker gefangen sind. Entschlossen, die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen, sammelt Ralph die zerstörten Kartteile und bringt sie in den Kerker, in welchem Fix-It Felix Jr. eignesperrt ist. Ralph gesteht Felix, dass er davongelaufen ist, um ein guter Typ zu werden, weil er es satt hat, abgewiesen und wie ein Krimineller behandelt zu werden, was sein Alltag in den letzten 30 Jahren war. Er beginnt zu verstehen, wie er nicht ändern kann, wer er ist, und bittet Felix Vanellopes zerstörtes Kart zu reparieren. Er verspricht, dass er niemals versuchen wird, wieder gut zu werden, wenn Felix das tut. Felix ist stolz auf Ralph, dass er zeigt, dass er sich um andere kümmert und ist jetzt auf einer selbstlosen Mission, was Felix ebenfalls glücklich stimmt. Ralph trifft wieder auf Vanellope mit dem reparierten Kart|thumb|250px|links Mit dem reparierten Kart bricht Ralph in Vanellopes Zelle ein und entschuldigt sich für seine früheren Aktionen. Als sie ihm vergeben hat, eilen er, Vanellope und Felix zu dem bereits begonnenen Rennen. Auf dem Weg dorthin weist Ralph Vanellope an, einfach die Ziellinie zu überqueren, um ein echter Rennfahrer zu werden, obwohl das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nicht nur entschlossen ist, zu beenden, sondern auch zu gewinnen. Als Folge ihres Glitchens überholt Vanellope die anderen Fahrer innerhalb weniger Minuten und kommt schließlich hinter King Candy auf den zweiten Platz. Währenddessen beobachten Ralph und Felix, wie sich die Ereignisse auf dem Jumbo-Bildschirm abzeichnen, bis Sergeant Calhoun wütend wird. Calhoun informiert Ralph, dass das Spiel nur wenige Augenblicke von der Zerstörung entfernt ist, da eine Horde Cy-Bugs im Untergrund gezüchtet wurde, die aus dem Baby-Cy-Bug stammen, den er bei seiner Ankunft in Sugar Rush mitgebracht hat. In diesem Moment kommt es zu einer Explosion, die Cy-Bugs kommen aus der Erde und beginnen durch Sugar Rush zu wüten, was Felix und Calhoun dazu veranlasst, die Bürger zu evakuieren. Als sie das tun, beginnt ein Schwarm von Cy-Bugs die Ziellinie zu zerstören und zwingt Ralph in den Kampf um Vanellope zu retten. Ralph will den Cola-Vulkan entzünden|thumb|250px Zurück auf der Rennstrecke überholt Vanellope King Candy, aber der König rammt in ihr Kart, um es zu zerstören. Vanellope wehrt ihn ab und King Candy beginnt zu stolpern. Als Ralph die Käfer abwehrt, befiehlt Felix ihm, sich auf den Bildschirm zu begeben, um Vanellope und King Candy beim Kampf zuzusehen. Vanellopes „Glitchen“ verursacht auch, dass King Candy gestört wird, er seine Fassade fallen lässt und sich als Turbo entpuppt, der vermeintlich verstorbene Rennfahrer, dessen Game-Jumping das Abtrennen von zwei Automaten verursachte, was den Begriff „Turbo machen“ prägte. Sowohl Felix als auch Ralph sind schockiert und sprachlos bei der Enthüllung. Währenddessen kann Vanellope Turbo entkommen, aber gerade dann, als sie die Ziellinie erreicht, explodieren mehr Cy-Bugs von den Seiten der Strecke. Vanellopes Kart ist in der Explosion gefangen, die sie von der Strecke fallen lässt und Ralph und Felix dazu bringt, zu ihrer Rettung zu kommen. Als sie das tun, zerstören die Cy-Bugs die Ziellinie. Da das Spiel wenig oder keine Hoffnung auf Überleben hat, schnappt sich Ralph Vanellope und macht sich auf den Weg zur Game Central Station, aber Vanellope, die immer noch ein Glitch ist, kann nicht gehen. Trotzdem sagt sie leise zu Ralph, dass er ohne sie gehen soll, aber Ralph weigert sich Vanellope zu verlassen. Um nicht zu sterben, denkt er an Möglichkeiten, sie zu retten. Als er hört, wie Calhoun Felix erzählt, dass die Monster ohne ein Leuchtfeuer nicht aufzuhalten sind, fällt Ralph ein, dass man den Cola-Vulkan explodieren lassen könnte, in der Hoffnung, dass das Lavalicht für ein Leuchtfeuer gehalten wird, das die Cy-Bugs anlockt. links|thumb|250px|Ralph stürzt in den Cola-Vulkan Er leiht sich Calhouns Hoverboard aus und fliegt zum Gipfel des Berges, wo er mit seinen Fäusten den Krater zu zerschlagen beginnt. Gerade als Ralph im Begriff ist, den Krater zu Fall zu bringen, kommt Turbo (der sich in ein Cy-Bug-Monster verwandelt hat, nachdem er von einem verschlungen wurde) und versucht Ralph zu töten. Sie kämpfen, aber Turbo gewinnt die Oberhand, indem er Ralph in die Luft hebt, wo er hilflos zusehen muss, wie sich der Käferschwarm auf Vanellope stürzt. Lachen erklärt Turbo düster, dass es für die beiden vorbei ist. Ralph gibt sich seinem Schicksal nicht hin und befreit sich von Turbo. Er rezitiert den Club der Bösewichte und greift nach Vanellopes Medaille. Aus einer Höhe, die hoch genug ist, stürzt er auf den Krater hinunter und zerstört ihn so. Er wird dann von Vanellope gerettet, die ein anderes Rennerkart verwendet, um ihn zu retten. Zusammen entfliehen die beiden dem Berg und fallen sicher in einen Schokoladenteich, als die gewaltige Mengen Mentos in die Lava fällt und den Vulkan ausbrechen lassen. Der Ausbruch von des Cola-Vulkans produziert ein Leuchtfeuer, das alle Cy-Bugs anzieht, einschließlich Turbo und sie verdampfen, wodurch Sugar Rush und die gesamte Arcade gerettet wird. In einem Moment der Freude, eine fast tödliche Katastrophe überlebt zu haben, findet Ralph heraus, dass er in Schokolade schwimmt und verkündet lautstark seine neu gefundene Liebe zu Schokolade (die er zuvor hasste). Ralph und Vanellope verabschieden sich|250px|thumb Zurück auf der Rennstrecke stellt Felix die Ziellinie wieder her, was es Vanellope ermöglicht, das Rennen zu beenden. Sobald sie die Ziellinie überquert hat, wird das Sugar Rush-Spiel zurückgesetzt und das Königreich wird auf seine ursprünglichen Einstellungen zurückgesetzt. Zusätzlich werden die Codes von Vanellope wiederhergestellt und sie ist dann der wahre Herrscher des Spiels. Zu dieser Zeit öffnet die Spielhalle und Ralph und Vanellope sagen sich gegenseitig Lebewohl. Bevor er abreisen kann, bietet Vanellope ihm unter Tränen ein Zimmer in ihrem Schloss an, wo er glücklich sein wird, woraufhin Ralph demütig das Angebot ablehnt und ihr sagt, dass ihre Freundschaft ausreicht, um ihn glücklich zu machen und dass er eine eigene Verantwortung hat. Schließlich akzeptierte er seine wichtige Rolle als Bösewicht seines Spiels. Nach vielen Abschiedsgrüßen und humorvollen Namenrufen zwischen den beiden kehrt Ralph mit Felix zu Fix-It Felix Jr. zurück. Sie sind gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um Mr. Litwak zu zeigen, dass das Spiel wieder funktioniert und es nicht vom Netz genommen werden muss. thumb|Ralph winkt Vanellope zu|links|250px Während des Finales wird gezeigt, dass die Niceländer endlich erfahren haben, dass Ralph ein wichtiger Teil des Spiels ist und beginnen, ihn besser zu behandeln. Nicelander Mary backt Ralph sogar seinen eigenen Kuchen. Außerdem laden Ralph und Felix die obdachlosen Videospielcharaktere (einschließlich Q*Bert) ein, ihnen während der Spielstunden auf den Bonusleveln ihres Spiels zu helfen. Dieser Neuzugang hat Fix-It Felix Jr. auch zu neuer Bekanntheit gebracht. Ralph und Felix haben auch neue Wohnungen für die neuen Charaktere gebaut und Niceland damit auch zu einem Zuhause gemacht. Ralph ist auch bei der Hochzeit von Felix und Calhoun anwesend und es wird sogar gezeigt, dass er einige Tränen vergossen hat. Schließlich erklärt Ralph in seiner Erzählung, dass der Sprung vom Dach der beste Teil seines Tages ist, weil er einen perfekten Blick auf Sugar Rush und Vanellope hat. Oftmals sind Ralph und Vanellope in der Lage, sich gegenseitig aus den Automaten zu sehen, so dass die beiden sich glücklich zuwinken. Aus diesem Grund kommt Ralph zu dem Schluss, dass eine Medaille nicht notwendig ist, um zu zeigen, dass er gut ist, denn durch Vanellopes Freundschaft ist er in der Lage, die Güte in seinem eigenen Herzen zu sehen. Während des Abspanns wird gezeigt, dass Vanellope und Calhoun regelmäßig Ralph und Felix besuchen und umgekehrt und die Freunde haben regelmäßig gemeinsame Abenteuer. ''Chaos im Netz links|thumb|250px|Konzept zur Fortsetzung des Films Ralph wird als Protagonist der angekündigten Fortsetzung zurückkehren. Sechs Jahre nach dem ersten Film bricht Sugar Rush zusammen und stellt die Welt und alle ihre Bewohner in Gefahr. Um sie zu retten, müssen Ralph und Vanellope die Welt des Internets betreten und durchqueren, um ein Stück zu finden, das das beschädigte Spiel wiederherstellen kann. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf einen trendigen Algorithmus namens Yesss, der als ihr Guide in der neuen und fremden Welt fungiert. Laut Co-Regisseur Rich Moore werden Ralph und Vanellope von Schweetz, genau wie im ersten Film, der Kern der Geschichte sein, auch wenn das Abenteuer und die Hindernisse in der neuen, digitalen Welt ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe stellen werden.„‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Brings Disney Princesses Together with Marvel & Star Wars [D23 Expo 2017“]. Ethan Anderton am 14. Juli 2017 auf ''Slashfilm (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 27. Mai 2018. Cameo Auftritte ''Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu Im ersten Einblick für den Disney-Animationsfilm ''Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu kann Ralph an mehreren Orten in San Fransokyo gesehen werden. Im eigentlichen Film kann man eine Action-Figur von Ralph auf dem Computer von Hiro Hamada sehen. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Vanellope von Schweetz 250px|thumb Zwar necken sich Vanellope und Ralph gerne gegenseitig, jedoch besitzen die Beiden viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Da Venellope bereits von dem Spiel Sugar Rush verstoßen wurde, da sie einen Programmierfehler aufweist, ist sie ein Außenseiter in diesem und würde liebend gerne wieder mit in die Rennen einsteigen. Was zunächst nur ein Bündnis zwischen Vanellope und Ralph ist, wird später eine feste Freundschaft. Nach den Ereignissen des ersten Films, sind Ralph und Vanellope im Film Chaos im Netz beste Freunde. Ralph und Vanellope verbringen alle Nächte, in der die Arcade geschlossen hat, zusammen. Ralph ist es besonders wichtig, dass Vanellope glücklich ist und dass er ihr gefällt. Für ihn ist es das perfekte Leben, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er tagsüber in seinem Spiel [[Niceland|''Fix-It Felix Jr.]] arbeiten muss. Er kann sich auch nicht vorstellen ohne Vanellope seine Zeit zu verbringen und ist entsetzt, als er mithört, dass Vanellope lieber in ''Slaughter Race bleiben möchte. Er geht sogar soweit, einen Virus von Double Dan zu holen, um das Spiel damit zu infizieren. Das Spiel startet sich zum Schutz neu und Ralph muss Vanellope in letzter Sekunde aus dem Spiel retten. Das zeigt wie wichtig Vanellope für ihn ist. Jedoch offenbart er ihr, dass der Virus von ihm kommt, was Vanellope enorm verärgert und sie sich von ihm distanziert. Ralph versteht dies zunächst nicht, aber versteht später, dass man die Träume seines besten Freundes nicht verhindern, sondern unterstützen sollte. Fix-It Felix Jr. 250px|left|thumb Felix ist Ralphs Gegenspieler im Acardespiel Fix-It Felix. Die beiden sind sich zu Beginn feindlich gesinnt, da Felix Ralphs eigentliche Funktion als Bösewicht, ebenso wie die anderen Bewohner des Spieles, nicht zu schätzen weiß. Im Laufe des Spieles erkennt Felix jedoch die drastische Lage und versucht mit Ralph Freundschaft zu schließen. Gene thumb|250px Im Gegensatz zu den anderen fürchtete sich Gene nicht vor Ralph, sondern verabscheute ihn und zeigt keine Angst, als Ralph auf der Jubiläums-Party erscheint. Er hatte auch kein Verständis dafür, dass Ralph sich eine Medaille holen wollte und beschuldigte ihn, dass er an der Abschaltung des Spiels Schuld sei. Sergeant Calhoun left|250px Da sich im Film mehr auf die Beziehung mit Vanellope bezogen wird, ist eher weniger über Ralphs Beziehung zu Sergeant Calhoun bekannt, jedoch wird durch ständiges Schreien seitens Calhoun, dass Ralph gilt, klar, dass sie diesen nicht besonders leiden kann (z.B. als Ralph, als Markowski verkleidet, in ihrem Spiel Ärger machte, wurde sie sehr sauer). Als sie heraus fand, dass er in einem anderen Spiel ist, wirft sie ihm vor, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass das Spiel heruntergefahren wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hält sie Ralph für selbstsüchtig und rücktsichtslos. Doch als er sich opfern möchte, um das Spiel zu retten und ihm dies auch gelingt, verzieh Calhoun Ralph seine Fehler. Dies wird dadurch bestätigt, dass sie ihn als Trauzeuge auf Felix und ihre Hochzeit einlädt. King Candy 250px|right King Candy und Ralph waren seit ihrem ersten Treffen Feinde. King Candy befürchtete, dass Ralph einen auf Turbo macht und das Spiel zerstören wird. Als King Candy ihn die Möglichkeit verweigert, dass er seine Medaille zurück bekommt, steigt Ralphs Hass auf diesen im Laufe des Filmes immer mehr. Obwohl ihre Charaktere in fast jedem Punkt unterschiedlich sind, sind ihre Geschichten sehr ähnlich. Beide versuchten ihr Leben zu ändern, um es besser zu machen und brachten so Unglück in die Spielhalle. Inzwischen wollte Turbo nur die Aufmerksamkeit und ruinierte weitere Spiele, damit seines beliebt bleibt. Als sein Spiel abgeschaltet wird, ruiniert er das Leben eines anderen Charakteres und übernimmt die Führung in diesem Spiel. Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte Ralph das haben, was die Filmemacher ein „Ich möchte“-Lied nennen, genau wie Ariels „Arielles Traum“ und Tianas „Ganz nah dran“. Das Lied wurde jedoch letztendlich aus dem Film gestrichen und während der Produktionszeit war Ralph aufgrund eines Running-Gags nie in der Lage, das Lied zu beenden, da jedes Mal, wenn er zu singen anfing, eine Figur oder ein Ereignis ihn unterbrechen würde.Ralph reichts Blu-ray. Alternate and Deleted Scenes commentary. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. 2013 *Ralph macht einen kurzen Cameo-Auftritt in der Futurama-Folge „Mord im Planet Express“, als ein Lastwagen vorbeifährt und sich sein Kopf auf einem der Spielautomaten befindet. **Dies könnte auch eine Hommage an den Regisseur Rich Moore sein, da er früher an Futurama arbeitete. *Die Ralph reichts und Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren Drehbuchautorin Jennifer Lee tweetete während der D23 2013 einmal scherzhaft, dass Elsa und Ralph ein gutes Paar werden würden. Als die beiden sich in Disney INFINITY gegenseitig kennenlernen, sagt Ralph zu Elsa, dass sie „wirklich hübsch“ ist und Elsa antwortet, dass er ein warmes Herz hat. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Ralph reichts'' Navigation en:Wreck-It Ralph (character) es:Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) fr:Ralph-la-casse it:Ralph Spaccatutto (personaggio) nl:Wreck-It Ralph pl:Ralph Demolka (postać) pt-br:Detona Ralph (personagem) ru:Ральф (персонаж) zh:破壞王雷夫 Kategorie:Ralph reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charaktere mit übermenschlicher Kraft Kategorie:Unsterbliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene